


A Little Spark Never Hurt No One

by Argothia



Series: EdLing Oneshots [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: “This is going to end badly,” Al mutters somewhere behind Ed. “I just know it.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: EdLing Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639198
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	A Little Spark Never Hurt No One

“Okay, so you can pick me up.” Winry shrugs and honestly Ed’s not really sure how this argument began but here they are in his hotel room arguing over who Ed’s strong enough to lift. “That means nothing, I’m pretty light. Anyone in this room could lift me. You need a real challenge.”

“No, I need you to get off my case!” Ed tries but gets ignored.

Instead Winry, looks around at the small group gathered in the hotel room. “Let’s see you lift… Ling.” 

Ling who evidently has not been paying attention, raises his head, the bone of a chicken drumstick still sticking out of the corner of his mouth. “Hm?” 

“Get over here and let Ed try to pick you up.” 

He blinks a few times before asking, “Need help with the dating scene, Ed?” 

Without thinking Ed chucks a book at him, but Lan Fan catches it and throws it right back. Of course being sans one badass bodyguard, Ed gets clocked upside the head by one of the thickest books he owns. 

Ling, the bastard, just laughs. 

“I meant, could you come over here and let Ed try to lift you, you’re the heaviest person here, besides Al.” Winry clarifies, still snickering at Ed’s misfortune. 

“Ah, I see.” Ling thinks it over as he tosses the bone onto an empty plate, then he grins in a way that sets off alarms in Ed’s brain. “What do I get out of it?” 

Winry puts a hand to her chin and Ed feels a shudder run down his spine. “If Ed can’t hold you up for five minutes, I’ll make him buy you dinner.” 

“Deal!” Ling hops up off the floor. 

“I didn’t agree to this!” Ed protests, feeling a blush rising over his face. He swears Winry is doing this on purpose. 

Ling tilts his head slightly. “So you’re saying you can’t do it?” 

“What? No, you asshole, of course I can lift you that’s easy!” Ed argues, but he knows he’s just digging his own grave. “Rrr, just-Just get over here and let’s get this over with!” 

Ling obliges and Ed spends a few moments trying to figure out how to accomplish this. Ling’s taller than him, but he only weighs a little more than Ed does – a fact that baffles Ed endlessly considering the amount Ling eats. 

“Well?” Ling asks after a minute. “If you decide you can’t do it I still get dinner.” 

Ed grits his teeth and loops his arms around Ling’s hips, lifting with all his strength. It takes a little maneuvering and he ends up half tilted over backwards, but he manages it. Ling wraps his legs around Ed’s abdomen and rests his arms over Ed’s shoulders looking super relaxed for a guy who’s just barely being held up. Still somehow Ed has a little more balance. God, Ling’s face is too close. Way, way too close.

“This is going to end badly,” Al mutters somewhere behind Ed. “I just know it.” 

Ed ignores him and focuses on not falling over. Ling seems unconcerned, smiling a bit even, and that’s worrying because Ed refuses to go bankrupt feeding this asshole. Three minutes go by and Ling doesn’t do anything though. Maybe he doesn’t actually have anything in mind, maybe he’s just smiling. He does a lot of that after all. It’s probably noth-- 

Ed is halfway through that thought when his brain completely shuts down as Ling abruptly presses his lips against Ed’s. One minute he’s focused on the task at hand and the next all he can think about is how Ling’s lips feel and the fading taste of spices used to flavor whatever Ling last ate. He vaguely hears someone off to his right gasp, but it’s mostly drowned out by the roaring of his heartbeat in his ears. 

The next thing he knows his feet slip out from under him and he hits the ground like a brick with Ling still sitting on top of him. Only then does Ling pull away, flinching as he says, “Ouch.” 

“’Ouch’!?” Ed snaps, gripping the spot on the back of his head that hit the floor first. “I’m the one who landed on my head, you asshole! What the hell!?” 

"You landed on my knees!" Ling answers. 

"Whose fault is that, huh!?" 

Rolling his eyes, Ling drops the subject and shrugs. “Well, whatever, this means I win, right?” 

Ed freezes. “Wha… Wait! No, that was cheating!” 

“The deal was ‘if you couldn’t hold me up for five minutes you’d treat me to dinner’, nothing in that agreement forbid the use of cheap tactics on my part.” Ling shrugs, leaning back a bit and resting his weight on Ed’s stomach. “Besides you owe me dinner for the kiss.” 

“That’s not how that--!” Ed starts, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“Ling’s right, Ed.” Winry cuts him off, her voice filled with laughter and a huge grin on her face when Ed looks up. He swears she knew this would happen. “A win’s a win. I guess you’re taking Ling out to dinner.” 

“I never agreed to this!” Ed protests again as Ling rolls off him and just flops on the floor next to him. Ed looks around for support, but he’s sorely lacking in it. Lan Fan looks like she’s gone into shock and Al and Winry just look like they do when they watch those damned cheesy romance films. Goddammit. 

Ling pats his arm and says, teasingly, “I’ll go easy on you, since it’s a first date.” 

Immediately the blush returns to Ed’s face stronger than ever and he grabs Ling by the back of the collar, drags him over to the door and chucks him out. He slams the door shut behind Lan Fan, who dodges out just in time. Trying to fight back his blush, Ed rests his forehead against the door and tries to ignore the sound of Ling laughing outside. As well as Winry and Al snickering behind him. 

Dammit, he’s not going to get out of this, is he?

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being a thing because I was drawing [this](https://the-dreamers-art.tumblr.com/post/190642143856/catch-me-dear-im-falling-ling-seems) and got hit by sudden inspiration and now I have a 1000+ word fic to go along with the art! Title is from Fireworks by Radiator Hospital.


End file.
